tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Kinira
Mein Motto "Mut ist der Zauber, der Träume Wirklichkeit werden lässt." - Aster Laker Kinira Pantarei (Ihr könnt mich auch nur Kinira nennen) ist eine Mitarbeiterin im Pfotenballenklub. Schaut auch mal auf meiner Tipp und Merkseite vorbei, falls ihr mal nicht weiter wisst (Allerdings habe ich dort nur Tipps für Arte-Seiten und für ein paar Spiele). Frühe Jahre Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam das erste Tales of-Spiel in die Läden. Kinira wusste allerdings nichts davon und hat erst gut sechs Jahre später die erste Erfahrung mit der Reihe gemacht. Damals kaufte sie sich Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World. Sie mochte das Spiel sehr und spielte es mehrere Male durch. So gut ein halbes Jahr später holte sie sich Tales of the Abyss. Doch sie verstand kaum ein Wort, da es komplett auf englisch war. Im historischen Jahre 2013 bekam sie auf eigenen Wunsch hin eine X-Box 360 und Tales of Vesperia, sowie ein GameCube Kontroller und Tales of Symphonia. Beide Spiele gehören zu ihren absoluten Favoriten und sie kennt die zwei Welten sehr gut. Ein Jahr später bekam sie noch eine Sonic Playstation 3 und Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia und dessen Nachfolger und Tales of Symphonia (Chronicles). Außerdem versuchte sie sich erneut an Tales of the Abyss, was sie jetzt besser verstand. Erst im Jahr 2015 kam sie zum Pfotenballenklub, nachdem sie sich einige weitere Artes-Informationen aus dem Internet holen wollte. Gegenwart Kinira ist eine fleißige Mitarbeiterin und macht kaum noch Fehler (zumindestens sieht sie das so). Sie kümmert sich besonders gerne um Artes, um die Trivias und um Arte-Seiten der Gegner. Nachdem sie dem Wikia beigetreten war, kaufte sie sich noch Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, Tales of VS. und Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X. Persönlichkeit Kinira ist ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und hat schon viele Titel durchgespielt. Anders als bei anderen Spielen, kann nach langem Spielen ihre Begeisterung noch halten. Außerdem übermittelen die Spiele immer eine Botschaft. Ausserdem mag sie die Charkaterdesigns in den Originalen, allerdings die der Spin-Offs nicht sehr gerne, da die meist zu deformiert wirken. thumb|left|202pxViele Desings passen auch zu dem Charakter des Protagonisten/Antagonisten, allerdings kann man es auch mit dem Design übertreiben, wie bei Lloyd Irving zum Beispiel. Sie findet ihn als viel zu auffällig gestaltet (Laut Yuri in einer Preoder-DVD von Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X: "So viel Rot tut in den Augen weh."). Neben den Charakter und der Hintergrundsgeschichte achtet sie auch auf den Kampfstil. Sie kann sehr gut mit Kratos oder Judith umgehen, schwerlich aber mit Rowen. Am liebsten kämpft sie mit einen guten All-Rounder, allerdings gibt es auch dort ein paar Außnahmen, wie zum Beispiel Raven. Sie vergleicht auch Bosse miteinander und es kommt nicht selten vor, dass sie in denen auch Spielbarer-Charakter-Potentzial sieht, besonders bei den Bossen Yuan, Dhaos, Sync und Duke. Lieblingsspiele Hier liste ich meine Spiele auf und platziere sie. Außerdem gebe ich hier auch meine Lieblinge bekannt. Fettgerduckte Charaktere gehören nicht nur im Spiel zu meinen Lieblingen, sondern auch zu meinen Lieblingen in der Reihe. |-|1; Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Yuan Ka-Fai Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, welches RPG ich am liebsten habe, würde ich zweifelsohne Tales of Symphonia nennen. Es ist zwar mein drittes Tales of-Spiel, doch ich kenne es in-und auswendig. Kein anderes Spiel der Reihe habe ich so oft durchgespielt. Die Geschichte ist erstaunlich und lässt viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Es gibt immer wieder Überraschungsmomente und Situationen, die ich persönlich als sehr realistisch empfinde. Allerdings muss ich das Design der Charaktere stark bemängeln. Besonders bei Lloyd hätte ich mir schlichtere Kleidung gewünscht. Aber auch Presea und Genis haben ein durch und durch schlechtes Design erhalten. Im Nachfolger wirken sie stark deformiert. Aber es gibt ja wenigstens auch ein paar Augenschmäuse. Yuan, Colette und die fünf Großfürsten haben von allen Charakteren die besten Designs. Ich habe außerdem zu bemängeln, dass Lloyd immer wieder im Vordergrund steht und man kaum einen Blick auf die anderen Charakteren bekommt. Niedere Antagonisten nerven mich auch stark. Ich würde gerne etwas über Forcystus erfahren. Und was ist mit Kilia? Im Grunde genommen hätte man sie weglassen können. Trotzdem ist dieses Spiel, das beste was ich je gespielt habe. |-|2; Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell | Rita Mordio | Judith | Duke Pantarei Einfach gesehen versuche ich immer wieder Zusammenhänge zwischen den Spielen zu schließen. Doch bei diesem Spiel schloss sich der Zusammenhang mit Symphonia erst ganz am Ende. Die Geschichte ist sehr überzeugend und lässt in keinsterweise an das Handeln der Protagonisten zweifeln. Der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe ist immer wieder beeindruckend. Aber auch der Protagonist (Yuri) hält sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund und macht hin und wieder ein paar dreckige Taten. Bis auf Karol und Raven haben mich alle spielbaren Charaktere überzeugt. Besonders das Ende vom Spiel ist episch und verleiht mir eine Gänsehaut. Das Design der Charaktere unterstreicht den Charakter aller. Die dunklen Farben von Yuri und Estelles helle schließen sich wie Tag und Nacht. Dukes außergewöhnliche Kleidung verleiht ihm etwas Mysteriöses. Allein wegen des Kolluseums und der Bonusdungeon, wo man auf sehr starke Gegner trifft, hätte ich mir das Spiel gekauft. Das Kolluseum ist einfach nur genial und die Cameo-Aufrtitte waren auch sehr nett. |-|3; Abyss= Lieblingsfiguren Tear Grants | Jade Curtiss | Ion | Sync Wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung ist das Spiel alles andere als einfach erzählt. Schon allein das Welt-Komplex mit Fonons verstand ich kaum. Trotzdem ist der Teil gut. Die vielen schwierigen Wörter helfen einen bei englisch und nirgendwo sonst sind die Antagonisten so gut eingearbeitet wie in diesem Spiel. Der Hauptcharakter Luke gefällt mir allerdings nicht besonders und man hätte ihn ruhig ersetzen oder den Posten einfach ganz weglassen können. Von den anderen Charakteren halte ich mehr oder weniger nicht sehr viel. Einzig Tear, Jade, Ion und Sync haben mich überzeugt. Besonders Jade (wobei ich sagen muss, dass er der einzigste alte Mann ist, der mir gut gefällt) und Tear haben es mir angetan. Mich freut es auf jeden Fall, dass mein Lieblingsarte Judgment mal wieder einen Auftritt hat. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die Grand Fonic Hymn ist einfach nur wunderschön. Schade, dass man sie nur ein einziges Mal komplett hören kann im Spiel. |-|4; Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Amber Klein | Rutee Katrea | Leon Magnus | Lloyd Irving | Kratos Aurion | Tear Grants | Kanonno | Widdershin Da es ein Spin-Off ist erhält es eine andere Bewertung. Das ganze Schema von einer Welt, die die anderen Welten frisst, finde ich ziemlich gut. Allerdings ist das Kampfsystem alles andere als erfreulich. Man musse stehen um ein Objekt zu verwenden. Auch Befehle werden weitestgehend ignoriert. Und das Rekrutieren der Charaktere finde ich mehr als nervig. Ich hätte gerne Kratos, Rutee und Leon in meinem Team um Widdershin zu besiegen. Allerdings kann man, soweit ich weiß, Kratos für diese Quest nicht rekrutieren. Das Jobsystem finde ich eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings hätte ich es etwas anderes organisiert. Während man normal als Charakter per Level-Up steigt, haben die Jobs eigene Level um lediglich Artes zu erlernen. Aber die mussten ja das beide zusammenpacken. Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann, außerdem wünsche ich mir gerne mehr spielbare Charaktere. |-|5; Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Milla (Splitterversion) | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Muzét | Chronos Die Geschichte ging mir zu stark auf das Erreichen des Zieles. Immer nur das eine und überhaupt keine andere Handlungen. Der stumme Charakter Ludger hat mich nicht gerade überzeugt. Und ich verstehe dessen Beliebtheit überhaupt nicht. Andauernd muss er in der Kampfgruppe sein. Auf Beziehungen, außer der von Ludger und Elle und Elle und Milla (Splitterversion), wird gänzlich in der Haupthandlung verzichtet. Ich fand es gut, dass man mehr von Elympios sieht. Wobei ich mir mehr Städte wünsche. Das Design der Charaktere ist sehr naturgetreu und für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu modern. |-|6; Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Pascal | Richard Eine nette Welt, die mir allerdings nicht so stark in den Kopf bleibt. Das Spielgeschehen geht mir einerseits zu stark auf Freundschaft, andererseits ist es nett anzusehen wie alle zu einer Art Familie geworden sind. Das Design aller ist sehr gut gelungen (Allerdings hätte ich Hubert einen anderen Namen und keine Brille verpasst). Besonders bei Asbel und Richard erkennt man gutes Charakterdesign. Der Future-Teil ist auch eine nette Idee, weil ich beim Beendigen des Hauptteiles das Gefühl habe, dass irgendetwas fehlte. |-|7; Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Dio | Mell | Rondoline E. Effenberg | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos Bei einem japanischen Spiel versteht man eigentlich kaum etwas. Doch man konnte bei diesem Spiel deutlich erkennen worum es geht. Ich würde sagen, dass Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X ein Nachfolger von dem ersten Tales of-Spiel ist. Die Geschichte ist sehr einfach und es geht im Grunde genommen nur um zwei Kinder, alias Dio und Mell, die versuchen eine Stadt zu retten. Dabei begegnen sie alle spielbaren Charaktere aus Tales of Phantasia. Dio und Mell sind außerdem Narikiri-Kämpfer und können per Kostümwechsel unterschiedliche Kampffertigkeiten erlangen. Alles im allen finde ich den Kostümwechsel als eine gute Idee. Die Grafik ist sehr simpel, und doch haut es mich vom Hocker. Da sKampfsystem ist das gleiche wie von Phantasia. |-|8; Phantasia= Lieblingsfiguren Rondoline E. Effenberg | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos (Anm.: Eine vorzeitige Einstufung; Ich spiele die Cross-Edition) Ich spiele das Spiel durch und obwohl es schon sehr alt ist, habe ich die Charaktere und die Geschichte sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Geistig ging ich Tales of Symphonia durch und schaute überall hin, ob ich irgendetwas vergleichbares finde. (Ich fand auch viele Ähnlichkeiten) Die Geschichte mit nur einem Hauptantagonist, der für alles zuständig war, finde ich als sehr angenehm. Bis zum Schluss kommt man nicht drauf, warum er diese Dinge tut. Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Yuan Ka-Fai Dieses Spiel ist mein erstes Tales of-Spiel überhaupt. Hätte man mich vor gut fünf Jahren gefragt, was mein Lieblingsspiel wäre, hätte ich dieses hier genannt. Doch nachdem ich andere gespielt habe, habe ich erst erkannt, dass es nicht sehr gut ist. Man muss schon den Vorgänger gespielt haben, um das ganze Geschehen zu verstehen. Die Charakterdesings sind solala. Ein paar sehen richtig gut aus, andere wiederum richtig deformiert. Besonders das von Presea ist dermaßen deformiert, dass es in meinen Augen wehtut. Die neuen Charaktere sehen da viel besser aus. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die neuen Charaktere sind alles andere als interessant. Emil wird zwar in der Geschichte immer überzeugender, allerdings wird er zu stark von Marta mit ihrer: "Du bist mein Prinz!" kaputt gemacht. Eine ruhigere und coole Charakterin hätte es besser getan, statt so ein quieckendes Mädchen, die alles andere als realistisch ist. |-|10; Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Muzét Eine recht farblose Geschichte und noch dazu keine überzeugende Argumente von den Protagonisten. Das Spiel fällt sehr langweilig aus und kaum war ich mit einem Punkt fertig, habe ich das doofe Gefühl, dass ich schon zu Ende war und überhaupt nicht weiter spielen will. Ich würde das Spiel kein zweites Mal durchspielen. Vielleicht liegt es an mir, weil ich das Manga zuerst gelesen habe, doch ich konnte auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren sehen, außer bei Jyde und Milla. |-|11; VS.= Lieblingsfiguren Amber Klein | Dhaos | Leon Magnus | Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Mao | Tear Grants | Jade Curtiss | Yuri Lowell | Rita Mordio | Judith Was passiert, wenn man Super Smash Bros. und ein Tales of-Spiel kreuzt? Tales of VS. Das Experiment ist allerdings nicht sehr gut gelungen. Ich habe mir das Spiel gekauft, weil ich unbedingt mal als Dhaos spielen wollte. Doch Tales of VS. hat einen dermassen kleinen Handlungsstrang, dass ich schon nach zwei Tagen durchgespielt habe. Im Grunde genommen ist das Spiel besser, wenn man in einem Beat'em-Up Wettbewerb antreten will. Die Grafik ist solala und das Kampfsystem haut mich auch nicht vom Hocker. Lieblinge Hier begründe ich meine Entscheidung zu meinen Lieblingen. |-|Colette Brunel= Es hat eigentlich mehrere Spieldurchläufe gebraucht, bis ich Colette mochte. Sie ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass die Hauptcharakterinnen nicht immer überdimensionale Brüste haben sollten. Ich könnte mir Colette auch gar nicht mit Brüsten vorstellen. Ihr Design unterstreicht ihre naive und unschuldige Art. Selbst im Nachfolger wirkt sie nicht so stark deformiert, wie bei anderen Charakteren, z.B. Presea oder Lloyd. Mich nervt es allerdings (Was eigentlich bei jeder weiblichen Hauptcharakter passiert), dass sie andauernd gekidnappt wird. Sie wird höchstens dreimal entführt (Das klassiche Entführer-Déjavú), aber muss sie wirklich entführt werden? Sie ist einer meiner absoluten Favoriten. |-|Yuan Ka-Fai= Okay, man fragt sich ehrlich gesagt, warum dieser zynische und fast kaltherzige Halbelf bei mir so beliebt ist. (Ich selber wundere mich auch etwas.) Ich fasse es Mal so. Ohne ihn würde eine gewisse Organisation schon lange bei ihrem Ziel angekommen sein. Seine Methoden sind zwar fragwürdig, allerdings ist er in Tales of Symphonia ein versteckter Held. Außerdem gehört der Kampf gegen ihn und Botta zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbosskampf. Seine, in meinen Augen, viel zu kurzen Auftritte im Nachfolger sind meist zu wenig (Maximal drei Mal). Er könnte ja im Kolluseum auftreten, als Überraschungsgegner. Sein Charakterdesign ist sehr gut gelungen und im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirklich ein Augenschmaus. Ansonsten gibt es neben ihm nur ein paar weitere gut Charakterdesigns im Spiel. Das Outfit im ersten Teil ist sehr kampftauglich und das im Nachfolger unterstreicht seine Position. |-|Yuri Lowell= Warum müssen die Protagonisten eigentlich immer glorreiche Helden sein, die niemanden opfern wollen? Bei Yuri ist das Wohl nicht der Fall. Kein anderer bringt mit Absicht so viele um, wie er. Ich mag seinen Charakter auch sehr gerne. Er hat einen sehr großen Gerechtigskeitsinn und scheut auch nicht Minderheiten zu beschützen. Außerdem gibt es am Anfang keinen anderen Helden, der schon so einen stark ausgebildeten, erwachsenen Charakter besitzt. Sein Design unterstützt eigentlich auch seine Taten. Der typische Held ist er nicht und darum bekommt er auch schwarze Kleidung. Fazit: Er ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere in der ganzen Reihe. |-|Rita Mordio= Was wäre Tales of Vesperia ohne Rita? Sie führt die Reihe der verrückten Wissenschaftlerinnen fort. Außerdem wäre sie besser geeignet als Protagonistin als Estelle. Ohne sie wäre Terca Lumireis wohl nicht mehr existent und ohne sie gäbe es keine "Hinweise" wie Elementargeister entstanden wären. Ich mag ihren Charakter, der sich im Laufe des Spieles immer weiter entwickelt. Aber auch ihr Design mag ich. Es ist mal etwas eher ungewöhnliches (Obwohl ToV bei mir bekannt ist, für ihre ungewöhnlichen Charakterdesigns). Aber ich mag auch etwas ihre Arte Raven oder Karol als Boxsäcke zu benutzen (Sory, aber ich mag die zwei nicht sonderlich). |-|Duke Pantarei= Bei ihm ist es nicht wegen seines Charakters oder wegen seinen Hintergrund. Es gibt zig Endbosse, wo man gleich erkennt, dass er/sie der Endboss sein würde (Beste Beispiele: Yggdrasill, Dhaos oder auch Chronos). Bei Duke kam ich fast bis zum Schluss nicht drauf, dass er der Endboss sei (Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich eher Alexei als Enboss ausgemacht). Er, der sich immer im Hintergrund hielt und den Helden mehrfach geholfen hat, ist ein dermaßen überraschender Endboss, dass ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr rauskam. Sein Design ist sehr mysteriös und gleichzeitig auch sehr erhaben. Sein Charakter, okay man erkennt nicht viel, ist ganz okay. |-|Milla Maxwell= Folgt... |-|Rondoline E. Effenberg= Folgt... |-|Dhaos= Ich mag Dhaos mitunter, weil man, im Gegensatz zu anderen Endbossen, bis zum Schluss nichts über seine wahren Beweggründe erfährt. Als einzigster Hauptantagonist im Spiel wurde er besonders gut eingearbeitet. Ich mag auch sein Charakterdesign sehr (Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass die meisten Antagonisten von Namco Bandai ein wirklich schönes Design erhalten). Er versucht auch nicht nur seine Welt zu retten, sondern auch die Elementargeister aus Aselia und den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill. |-|Jade Curtiss= Folgt... |-|Pascal= Folgt...